


Glitter & Gold (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dios!Bucky, Dios!Sam, Dios!Steve, F/M, Mitologia de Salimah, además, asi que no vengan a decirme 'Esta no es una mitologia de verdad', esta es mi propia mitologia, lo entenderas mas adelante, por eso es la mia, se que no es una mitologia de verdad, una campesina, y despues esta la lectora, zanahorias!!!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Hay un numero limitado de encuentros entre dioses y mortales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Version en español de mi fanfic 'Glitter & Gold', que puede ser encontrado en mi perfil.  
> Spanish version of my fanfic 'Glitter & Gold', that can be found on my profile.

Los días como estos eran los más largos, cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo de Ballynoe y la brisa se había ido lejos a aliviar el sufrimiento de alguien más. Eran afortunados aquellos que podían quedarse en casa en un día como este, refugiados del ardiente calor y el duro trabajo. Pero tú no eras una de esas personas, así que suspiraste, te arremangaste las mangas del sucio vestido, y te pusiste a trabajar.

Tus rodillas se hundieron en la tierra a la vez que tus manos hacían lo mismo entre las verdes hojas del frondoso arbusto, arrancando las malezas y poniéndolas a un lado. La tarea de recolectar comida en el campo no era exactamente el trabajo más deseado entre los jóvenes de tu pueblo, pero te provee con suficiente dinero como para mantenerte y vivir cómodamente junto a tu hermano en la pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, justo en el borde del bosque y cerca del río.

Aun así, pasar días bajo el ardiente sol del verano revolcándote de tierra no era exactamente tu idea de placer. Era sucio, desordenado y en más ocasiones de las que te gustaría, húmedo. Tus días favoritos eran los jueves, cuando ibas al huerto a cuidar de los árboles de naranjas, duraznos y manzanas, buscando indicios de alguna plaga y contando los días hasta que los frutos estuviesen listos para ser cosechados. Tus días menos favoritos, sin embargo, eran las mañanas después de una lluvia, cuando cada pisada se sentía como arena movediza, y tratabas de evitar que tus preciadas plantas murieran ahogadas.

Sin embargo, no tenías de que quejarte. Tu trabajo podría ser algo sucio a veces, pero pagaba tu comida y mantenía un techo sobre tu cabeza. Tu hermano salía todos los días de tu hogar con su arco y flechas, listo para esconderse entre las plantas del bosque a esperar a tu cena, o la de algún aldeano con suficientes monedas de plata.

Aun así, ni siquiera con las ganancias de ambos trabajos juntos era suficiente como para cubrir todo un mes de comida. No estabas en crisis, pero tampoco podías relajarte y permitirte un lujo. Una o dos veces quizás, cuando Ballynoe entraba en temporada de caza o cuando las uvas frescas estaban hinchadas y jugosas, traerías a casa un nuevo vestido que no estaba descolorido y roto, o tu hermano compraría nuevas puntas de flecha y unas brillantes botas de cuero que no tuvieran los cordones endurecidos por el barro.

Suspirando en derrota, quitaste un mechón de cabello de tu rostro y dejaste una mancha de tierra atrás, pero no hiciste movimiento para limpiarla. Sacaste otra zanahoria de la tierra y la lanzaste descuidadamente en la canasta a tu lado junto a las otras que ya habías sacado antes; las limpiarías más tarde. Por ahora, solo querías terminar con las zanahorias y moverte a las papas.

Sacaste verdura tras verdura de la tierra por una hora más, deteniéndote de tanto en tanto para secarte el sudor de la frente o a sentarte sobre tus talones y mirar al rededor. Un par de personas estaban contigo en el huerto, cultivando, regando o cosechando, pero todas están a una buena distancia de ti. Así se podía cubrir más terreno, aunque la tarea en sí de cuidar de los alimentos te hiciera querer enterrarte a ti misma entre las plantas de maíz.

Te pusiste de pie y caminaste con lentitud todo el camino hacia el arroyo no muy lejos de tu zona de trabajo. Arrastrabas los pies con cansancio sobre el suelo de tierra y sostenías perezosamente la canasta llena de verduras contra ti. Hoy no había sido un día especialmente productivo; ha habido veces en las que has cosechado hasta cuatro canastas enteras. Hoy, sin embargo, apenas habías llenado un poco más de la mitad de una. El señor Coulson no iba a estar muy feliz por eso, pero, ¿que podrías haber hecho tú? No todas las plantas habían terminado de crecer, y no podías hacer nada para acelerar su proceso.

Después de lo que parecieron horas bajo el sol, al fin llegaste a la orilla del arroyo. El sonido del agua corriendo por las rocas ayudó a calmar un poco tu malhumorado ánimo. El arroyo era uno de tus lugares favoritos en todo el pueblo, y estas agradecida de tenerlo tan cerca de tu casa y de tu trabajo.

Poniendo la canasta a tus pies y sentándote sobre tus talones, empezaste a lavar verdura por verdura y cuando todas estuvieron limpias y guardadas otra vez en la canasta, te permitiste echarte hacia atrás por un momento y descansar. En esta parte del arroyo los árboles eran altos y sus hojas eran espesas, dejándote en las sombras del caluroso día, recostada sobre la hierba fresca. Soltaste un suspiro de alivio y dejaste una pequeña sonrisa curvar tus labios. Dioses, estabas cansada.

Podías sentir como la intensidad del sol disminuía, y frunciste el ceño levemente. Por supuesto que no habría tanto calor justo cuando ya no estabas en el lugar en donde te afectaba. Los dioses estaban conspirando contra ti hoy, seguramente.

Retorciéndote en una posición más cómoda, dejaste que tus ojos se cerraran. Ibas a aprovechar este descanso tanto como pudieras. Nadie te buscaría por un rato.

El sonido de los pájaros cantando y el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles pronto hizo que tu voluntad de levantarte desapareciera más y más. Siempre habías tenido un sueño pesado, y con lo cansada que estas, sabias que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que te quedaras dormida justo ahí, con los pies hundidos en el agua y el cabello enredado con el césped.

Justo cuando estabas al borde del caer en el país de los sueños un fuerte crujido hizo eco en la tranquilidad del arroyo. Diste un salto ante el sonido y tus ojos volaron abiertos. El sol había disminuido hasta solo un resplandor azulado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado dormida? Debían ser pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde. Oh, Amer, estabas en problemas. Tu hermano debe estar furioso.

Un segundo crujido hizo que te sentaras y dispararas tu mirada a la fuente del ruido. Un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo a unos pocos metros de ti, apoyado contra el árbol que te había dado tu tan ansiada sombra hace tan solo un par de horas. Un caballo negro estaba bebiendo del arroyo detrás de él, su pelaje oscuro brillando con los últimos rayos del sol.

Retrocediste lejos del extraño. El hombre no lucia como nadie que hubieses visto antes. Era alto, podías asegurarlo por la longitud de sus piernas y brazos. Extremidades que se veían tan musculosas bajo las ropas y pieles que las cubrían, hombros tan anchos y firmes como el árbol en el que estaba apoyado.

Sus ojos azules te observaron analizarlo lentamente. No parecía tener problema alguno con que lo examinaras tan atentamente, incluso había un ligero brillo de diversión escondiéndose detrás del penetrante azul de sus ojos, como si no quisiera que nadie supiese lo que sentía o pensaba. Como si ver esa pequeña emoción bailar en su expresión fuera un honor para ti, algo que con otra persona o en otra situación no se te habría permitido.

Tu cabeza se sentía borrosa y tu tren de pensamiento estaba desviándose, y ya no podías escuchar a las aves cantar o el rio correr, aunque todavía estabas muy consciente del frio del agua en tus pies sumergidos en la orilla y el césped fresco contra tus manos, humedeciendo tus muslos.

Su apariencia en si no te habría sobresaltado tanto si no fuera por el aura que emanaba de él. Nunca en tu vida habías estado cerca de alguien que te hiciera sentir así. Tu cabeza estaba dando vueltas y sentías como si tu mente se estuviera alejando cada vez más de ti, como en esos sueños que solo tienes cuando te duermes sintiéndote sano y salvo. Los ojos del hombre te miraban fijamente sin vergüenza alguna, siguiendo cada movimiento que dabas meticulosamente.

El caballo negro detrás de él había dejado de beber y se había movido hasta estar a unos cuantos metros más lejos, hundiendo el hocico entre la hierba y comiendo sin prestarle atención al intercambio que su amo estaba teniendo con una confundida campesina.

El hombre siguió tu mirada y miró detrás de él hacia su caballo, dejando que la comisura de sus labios se levantara ligeramente en la más mínima de las sonrisas mientras miraba con inconfundible afecto al animal. Te sentías como una intrusa viendo a este extraño desnudar sus emociones con tanta naturalidad ante ti. Era sin duda alguna el hombre más hermoso que hubieses visto en tu vida, con esos ojos azules como el cielo y oscuro cabello enmarcando su rostro como un retrato, recogido en su nuca con una tira de cuero. No podías evitar sentir como si no pertenecieras a esta escena, una mortal entre los seres más divinos que se puedan imaginar.

Eso tenía que ser, pensaste. No hay persona en la tierra con una apariencia como esa, no existen mortales con esencias tan divinas que hacen que tus rodillas se sientan débiles y te hagan olvidar todo lo demás. Como si estuviera dentro de tu mente, el hombre giró su cabeza en tu dirección de nuevo y te miro directo a los ojos, y sonrió.

Tiene que ser, no puedes estar equivocada. Ningún mortal podría mirarte a los ojos así y hacer que tu estomago de un salto hacia atrás. Por un segundo pensante que ibas a vomitar, pero resististe la urgencia y apretaste las manos en tu regazo, arrastrándote un poco más lejos del hombre.

Encuentros entre mortales y dioses no terminaban bien en la mayoría de los casos. Los seres más divinos que existen no bajarían al mundo del mal por cualquier cosa. Solo había un número limitado de razones para que una deidad se apareciera ante un mortal, y casi todas eran un mal augurio.

Una avalancha de recuerdos te golpeó de la nada. Recordabas las historias que tu madre te había contado sobre los dioses cuando aún estaba viva, aquellos días en la entrada de tu hogar sobre la hierba, cuando ella acariciaba tu cabello y te narraba leyendas de los seres más poderosos de esta tierra y de otra más allá.

Te hablaba de Amer, el gran dios de la justicia y de la verdad, rey del cielo y de los honestos, quien recompensaba a sus devotos y hacia pagar a los que ni siquiera merecían un segundo de su tiempo. Era una buena deidad, el dios que los verdaderos creyentes merecen y adoran.

Amer fue a quien oraste cuando estabas desesperada, cuando no podías soportar la idea de seguir viviendo un día más en la miseria aquella vez que tu madre al fin dejó salir su último aliento, y por primera vez tu hermano y tú se enfrentaron al mundo solos, sin dinero y sin empleos. Amer te había respondido.

Dejaste salir un jadeo cuando tu vista se aclaró. Por un segundo, habías estado ahí de nuevo, acostada en la hierba con tu cabeza en el regazo de tu madre, escuchándola contarte sobre el poder y la generosidad de los dioses, oyendo como tu hermano lanzaba flechas de madera a los objetivos cuidadosamente esparcidos por los árboles que rodeaban tu casa y riendo cuando gritaba de alegría pura cada vez que le acertaba a uno.

Tomaste una respiración profunda y te echaste hacia atrás, viendo como el hombre dejaba caer su cabeza a un lado, mirándote con una pequeña sonrisa en la curva de sus labios. Él lo había hecho, él te había sumergido en un trance, en un hechizo, en un recuerdo. Lo miraste fijamente con la boca colgando abierta, tratando de recuperar el aliento a pesar de que no te habías movido desde que habías despertado.

Estabas tratando de encontrar la fuerza para hablar, para moverte, para gritar, pero no podías. Estas petrificada por la presencia de esta deidad, por el evidente poder que tenía sobre ti.

Fue en ese momento que escuchaste otra vez el crujido que te despertó.

El hombre –no, dios– tenía una de tus zanahorias entre sus dedos, jugando con ella mientras que masticaba el bocado que le había dado. Sonrió con evidente picardía cuando se dio cuenta que tu mirada saltaba entre su boca, la zanahoria en su mano y la canasta que seguía a tus pies.

Tu voz salió ronca cuando hablaste por primera vez en horas, “Eso no es tuyo”

El hombre dejo de masticar y te miró levantando una ceja con curiosidad, y no pudiste evitar lo mortificada que te sentiste. Su mano bajo lentamente hasta descansar en su regazo, la zanahoria medio comida todavía enredada entre sus dedos. La deidad se echó hacia atrás, recostándose contra el tronco del grueso árbol y permitiéndose relajarse. No había manera en este mundo que fueras una amenaza para él. La única arma que tenías era tu lengua y tu imprudencia.

“No puedes culparme” dijo, su voz profunda enviando escalofríos por tu cuerpo entero. La forma en la que habló, como las palabras se deslizaron de su lengua al vacío del aire, hizo que tu cabeza se sintiera borrosa. Estaba sonriendo otra vez, esa pequeña curva de sus labios que te hacía sentir como si se estuviera burlando de ti. “Las dejaste ahí como si nada. Se veían tan tentadoras”

Boqueaste como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué se suponía debías responder a eso? No podías encontrar nada que decir, ni que hacer. Este hombre, este dios, estaba hablando contigo sin alguna razón aparente, burlándose de ti. Así no era como te imaginaste pasando tu tarde cuando despertaste esa mañana.

No sabias que respuesta era la correcta, así que fuiste con lo que le dices a tu hermano cada vez que lo encuentras robando algo de las recolectas.

“A mi patrón no le gusta cuando las raciones estén incompletas” murmuraste, negándote a apartar tu mirada de la de él, aunque sus ojos en ti te hicieran temblar. El extraño soltó una risa entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estabas diciendo.

Te obligaste a ti misma a no apartar la vista cuando dejó de reír, atrayendo sus increíbles ojos a los tuyos, el mismo brillo de placer que antes habías visto seguía ahí. Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos de ti, le dio otro mordisco a la zanahoria en su mano.

No sabias que era lo que te había poseído para actuar así, pero no pudiste evitar hablar de la manera en la que lo hiciste, “¡Hablo en serio!” alzaste la voz. El hombre solo se rio de ti y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, dándote una clara expresión de ‘¿Y que harás al respecto?’. “El viejo Coulson tiene un inventario meticulosamente–”

“El viejo Coulson te perdonara por esta vez” aseguró el dios, tragando el trozo de zanahoria antes de lanzarla a un lado.

Ambos miraron como la verdura caía en el agua con un ruido mojado, rápidamente desapareciendo con la corriente del rio. El hombre devolvió su mirada a ti cuando ya no pudo ver la verdura otra vez. “Yo me asegurare de ello”

Estabas segura de que lo haría, de eso no había duda. Pero eso no hacía que tu desconfianza se desvaneciera. Él estaba jugando contigo, burlándose de ti como una bestia hambrienta cazando a su presa. Con cada segundo que pasaba te sentías más y más insegura. Ya no podías oír a los pájaros cantar, o las hojas volar en el viento. Solo el más mínimo susurro del viento en tus oídos y el agua del rio volviéndose más y más fría.

El dios podía sentir tu sospecha, sabias que lo hacía. El brillo de burla en sus ojos seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba mezclado con algo más, algo que no podías descifrar, no estando tan sumergida en la influencia divina de esta deidad. Su sonrisa tambaleó, pero se mantuvo ahí cuando se estiró hacia ti. Retrocediste lejos de él por instinto, alejándote del agua y adentrándote más entre los arbustos que rodeaban el arroyo.

Te pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino. ¿Quién era esta deidad? Por momentos desnudaba sus sentimientos ante ti y entonces se cerraba abruptamente. Los dioses eran usualmente seres celosos y arrogantes, la mayoría no dejaría que una mortal como tú viera sus almas al descubierto. Pero entonces la mayoría de los dioses no estarían aun aquí contigo, jugando como si fueras su nuevo juguete.

El dios no permitió que tu desconfianza lo desalentara y avanzó hacia ti otra vez, situándose tan cerca que podías sentir su respiración. La cercanía hizo que escalofríos te recorrieran la espalda, pero te negaste a seguir retrocediendo. Lo que sea que él quisiera lo conseguiría, no importa lo que hagas al respecto.

El hombre sintió tu sumisión, y con una sonrisa suave se inclinó sobre ti. “Te he estado observando”

Tu corazón se saltó un latido ante la confesión. Tu respiración se enganchó en tu garganta ante el pensamiento que te vino a la cabeza. Recuerdos de las historias de dioses cautivados por mortales, demasiado sumergidos en el hechizo de la lujuria como para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Era eso por lo que esta deidad estaba aquí? No sabias que sentir ante tal idea. No en todas esas historias el mortal estaba dispuesto a cumplir el capricho que tenía tan consumido al dios, pero eso nunca los detuvo. El amargo sentimiento de miedo estaba apoderándose lentamente de ti, inundando tu estómago y subiendo por tu espalda.

El dios sintió tu cambio de emoción y frunció el ceño, todo rastro de diversión desaparecido. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre tu mejilla, y no la retiró cuando temblaste y cerraste los ojos.

“No voy a hacerte daño, Salimah” susurró, tan cerca de tu rostro que podías sentir su respiración contra tu nariz. Abriste los ojos para verlo en frente de ti, su cara aun fruncida en una mueca de preocupación, pero sus ojos trasmitían seguridad. Él sabe tu nombre.

Aun no sabes que pensar; hay tantos dioses, tantos mitos. Algunos son buenos, benevolentes, generosos, los dioses a los que oras en momentos de debilidad y sufrimiento.

Otros, en cambio, son crueles con los mortales. Los engañan para ganar su confianza y toman lo que quieren después, usualmente vidas con ello. Solo las personas con almas oscuras adoraban a estos dioses, y te asustaba la cantidad de poder que unos cuantos seguidores podían darle a una deidad que no tenía ningún interés en el bien.

Aun no estabas segura de cuál de los dos era el que estaba frente a ti.

El hombre llamó tu nombre, moviendo su pulgar suavemente sobre tu mejilla, el movimiento enviando una ola de tranquilidad a través de ti. Era un toque ligero, amable. No podía ser de alguien que quisiera herirte.

Se sentía como las caricias de tu madre, como cuando te enseño a plantar flores y arbustos en el patio de tu casa y limpió una mancha de tierra de tu mejilla, el mismo toque suave y amoroso que estabas sintiendo justo ahora.

Tu mente está nadando en un mar de tinieblas y ya no puedes ver otra cosa que la sonrisa de tu madre. Lo está haciendo otra vez, sumergiéndote en un recuerdo del pasado en donde eras feliz, donde te sentías en calma. Está tratando de hacerte sentir segura, pensaste. Utilizando tus propias memorias en su beneficio. Estabas confundida y desorientada. Una cosa es clara: él no quiere que tengas miedo.

“Mírame” escuchas la suave voz del extraño, solo una palabra cuidadosamente susurrada contra tu rostro, y de repente puedes ver y escuchar todo otra vez. El cielo se ha oscurecido hasta ser una sombra de rosa y rojo, los últimos rayos del atardecer iluminando el rio que ahora está helando las puntas de tus dedos de los pies. Con un pequeño salto los retiras del agua y doblas tus piernas debajo de ti. Algunos pájaros cantan a lo lejos, pero es solo un susurro de despedidas. El caballo negro de antes seguía comiendo pasto, aunque ahora lo hacía perezosamente, como si estuviera esperando la hora de su partida.

Incluso el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles y el aire que respiras te hace sentir tan consiente de nuevo, de vuelta en tus sentidos.

El dios te había acostado sobre tu espalda, la humedad del césped mojando la parte de atrás de tu vestido. Se había acostado sobre su lado, inclinando su rostro sobre el tuyo y sosteniendo su peso con una mano, mientras que la otra apartaba el cabello de tu rostro. Sus ojos azules bebían de cada detalle de tu cara y cuerpo, y la mirada de preocupación de antes ahora estaba reemplazada por una de fascinación y curiosidad.

“Eres Winter” dejaste salir con un suspiro, tan bajo que él no lo habría oído si no estuviese tan cerca de ti. “Amo de los recuerdos y de la voluntad” Sus ojos se dispararon a los tuyos, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus perfectos labios otra vez.

“Eres una criatura tan interesante” dijo en medio de una risa, acariciando el lado de tu rostro con ternura. “Sabía que lo averiguarías tu sola, pero tardaste más de lo que pensé”

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntaste, y te permitiste sentir orgullo de que tu voz no tembló al hacerlo. “¿Qué haces conmigo?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Dioses y mortales no cruzan caminos a menudo. Y cuando lo hacen, usualmente no termina bien”

La esquina de la boca de Winter se curvó en un gesto de amargura, y por un momento te preguntaste si habías dicho algo incorrecto.

“Mi gente no siempre es la más agradable, tienes razón” dijo después de unos segundos con algo que sonaba como molestia mientras jugaba con el cuello de tu vestido. “Pero no estoy aquí para herirte a ti o a alguien más” dijo devolviendo sus ojos a los tuyos. Su mirada en ti todavía te ponía los pelos de punta, aunque ahora de una manera diferente. La sonrisa de Winter se tiñó de tristeza cuando susurró su siguiente frase, “Tal vez solo a mí mismo”

La historia de Winter era devastadora, por decir lo menos. Cuando él y Amer aún eran simples mortales participaron en una guerra más antigua que tu pueblo. Winter y Amer fueron héroes en sus tiempos, derrotando ejército tras ejército de sus enemigos, pero fueron inesperadamente traicionados por un supuesto aliado, y fue Winter quien sufrió las consecuencias.

Se dice que fue torturado por las almas en pena de los soldados que habían elegido el camino del mal y se habían unido a las tropas de Hydra, una deidad maligna que se alimentaba de poder y miedo. Winter fue valiente todos esos años; donde un mortal común se habría rendido después de poco tiempo, Winter persistió y aguanto todos los castigos que sus captores le dieron. Pero alguien solo puede aguantar una cierta cantidad de sufrimiento.

Con el tiempo, Winter perdió su alma ante el dolor y la tortura, y los recuerdos de su vida mortal con Amer y sus seres queridos desaparecieron. Hydra lo utilizó durante siglos para atormentar a quienes se oponían a él, robándole el poder de la elección y obligándolo a herir a personas inocentes. Pero no fue hasta que Amer se enteró de la verdad que Winter al fin pudo volver a su lado como su mano derecha y descansar en paz.

Cuando fue convertido en dios, sus memorias volvieron y su habilidad de escoger su destino forjó su divinidad. Nadie con la bendición de Winter seria manipulado para hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. En momentos en los que creyentes se sintieran perdidos, Winter les devolvería sus más preciados recuerdos para seguir adelante y no desfallecer. Winter era el dios de quienes morían un poco por dentro y nacían de nuevo, como el primer rayo de sol después de una tormenta.

Winter era una buena deidad, una que no dañaría a un inocente de la manera en la que él fue dañado. Él no estaba aquí para herirte.

“Si no estás aquí para hacerme daño, entonces, ¿Por qué?” cualquier rastro de miedo se había desvanecido de tu voz, ahora que sabias quien era tu acompañante. La pequeña sonrisa que adornaba en sus labios era brillante, cariñosa. Como si te conociera de toda la vida. Pero entonces se convirtió en esa sonrisa burlona que habías visto antes, un brillo casi coqueto apareciendo en sus ojos.

“He querido hablar contigo durante un tiempo” se apartó de ti un poco, devolviéndote tú espacio personal. Estabas agradecida por eso; su presencia en si era abrumadora sin tenerlo tan cerca de ti. Su mano se quedó en tu estómago, sin embargo, un ligero peso sobre la base de tu vientre. “No podía encontrar el momento adecuado, hasta que mi amigo por allá me obligo a venir a saludarte” hizo un gesto hacia el caballo negro detrás de él, que había dejado de masticar y los miraba desaprobadoramente.

“¿Quién es?” la pregunta salió de tu boca antes de que pudieras detenerla. No querías sobrepasar los límites con preguntas personales.

Pero Winter solo se rio, agitando la cabeza y enviándole una mirada de diversión al caballo, “Ese es Sam, muñeca. Se está aburriendo y quiere volver a casa. Pero todavía tengo algo que terminar aquí” Winter notó tu mirada confundida y acarició su mano arriba y abajo por tu vientre. “Creo que lo conoces como Falcón, si no me equivoco”

Tu respiración se enganchó en tu garganta. Conociste a dos dioses en un solo día, dos dioses que aparentemente te han estado observando durante un tiempo.

Winter te dio unos minutos para recuperarte antes de hablar otra vez. Ya no estaba sonriendo con ese brillo de picardía y burla, y en cambio sus ojos volvían a tener esa mirada de curiosidad y admiración. Su mano seguía corriendo arriba y abajo sobre tu estómago, el calor de su palma penetrando las telas del vestido y dejando una piscina de fuego en tu vientre. “Tus ojos se ven brillantes con esta luz” susurró a unos centímetros de ti, su rostro tan cerca del tuyo que podías ver sus pestañas y la sombra de gris en sus ojos. Tenía un ligero rastrojo de barba, como el que le sale a tu hermano cuando pasa varios días sin afeitarse.

Registraste vagamente el sonido de alas revoloteando en el viento, y la parte de atrás de tu mente te dijo que Falcón –Sam– finalmente se había ido. Pero tu cabeza estaba en otro lado, concentrándote en evitar que el sonido tu pulso fuera tan fuerte que Winter lo escuchara sobre tu respiración.

Se inclinó sobre ti, su nariz rozando la tuya en un toque suave y ligero como una pluma. La mano en tu estomago se había movido hasta descansar en la curva de tu cuello, sus callosos dedos acariciando la piel sensible a su alcance. Con cada momento que pasaba tus ojos se sentían más y más pesados, y ya no podías pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios tan cerca de los tuyos.

La mano en tu clavícula se movió hasta descansar en tu nuca, acunando la parte de atrás de tu cabeza como si te estuviera sosteniendo derecha. La expresión de Winter era difícil de leer a la vez que tan abierta, tan clara. Nadie nunca te había mirado de la manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo, como si fueras una criatura divina, algo demasiado frágil y suave como para ser maltratado. Nunca habías sentido como alguien desnudaba su alma ante ti, todos sus deseos e intenciones.

Y las intenciones que este dios tenía contigo hacían que tus piernas temblaran de anticipación.

Winter se inclinó más cerca todavía, como si eso fuera posible. Su barba te hacia cosquillas en las mejillas, y su respiración se mesclaba con la tuya. Tu corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte en tu pecho que tenías miedo que saliera corriendo de él. Winter acaricio tu cuero cabelludo suavemente, como si sintiera tus nervios. “Quiero recordarte hasta la próxima vez”

Él no te dio tiempo para pensar en lo que te había dicho. Sus labios rozaron los tuyos en un toque suave, dudoso, como si estuviera pidiendo tu permiso. Tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar, pero entonces moviste tus labios contra él.

Besar a un dios era definitivamente una experiencia para recordar. Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los tuyos, su beso caso, casi tímido. No habías besado a muchas personas en tu vida, pero sabias que este beso era diferente. Su boca se movía en sincronía con la tuya, como si supiera exactamente que ibas a hacer después. La mano en tu nuca de había movido más arriba, hundiéndose en tu cabello y cerrando su puño con suavices en tu cabellera.

Saboreaste el beso tanto como pudiste, llevando tus manos a las pieles que cubrían el pecho de Winter, sosteniéndote a él como un ancla que te mantenía en tierra. Tus pulmones gritaban por aire, pero no podías hacerles caso. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado placentero. El poder de este hombre sobre ti, la fuerza de sus manos en tu cuerpo, todo sobre él te consumía como fuego ardiente.

Winter se apartó de ti con un último movimiento contra tus labios, apoyando su frente contra la tuya y tomando respiraciones profundas. No sabias que los dioses necesitaran recuperar el aliento, pero rayos si tú no lo hacías. “Winter…” susurraste sin aliento.

Escuchaste su risa y sentiste su aura contenta sin tener que abrir los ojos. “Llámame Bucky” murmuró contra sus labios, el nombre deslizándose en el aire con una confianza digna de su persona.

Sonreíste por primera vez en lo que se sentía como años, “Bucky”

Tu corazón bombeaba sangre furiosamente a tus oídos y tu pecho subía arriba y abajo con brusquedad. El suave roce de una mano contra tus labios hinchados te hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

“Conserva esta memoria mientras vuelvo por ti” susurró, corriendo su pulgar sobre tu labio inferior, una sonrisa de felicidad adornando los suyos. Cerraste los ojos cuando su mano se movió a tu cabello, acariciándolo lejos de tu rostro y detrás de tus orejas. No te habías sentido tan calmada y segura en años, desde que tu madre había muerto.

La mano en tu cabello se retiró lentamente, y cuando abriste los ojos para ver los suyos, Bucky se había ido.

 

* * *

 

 

“¡Salimah!” tu hermano gritó cuando te vio acercarte a la entrada del jardín de tu casa. El nudo de nervios en tu estomago se aflojó cuando viste que la expresión de tu hermano era más aliviada que furiosa. En unos segundos estaba frente a ti, el polvo del suelo volando detrás de él, apretando tu cara entre sus gigantescas manos. “Por todos los dioses, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque por todos lados, pensé que un bandido–”

“Clint” llamaste su nombre, apretando tus manos en las suyas y apartándolas de tu cara. Ya eran pasadas de las cinco y el cielo se había oscurecido; las estrellas y la luna te habían guiado a casa a salvo. “Perdóname, hermano. Me quede dormida en el arroyo, y cuando desperté era tarde” le dijiste con tus mejores ojos de perrito, rogando que él no te hiciera más preguntas. No querías mentirle, pero tampoco sabias si sería prudente contarle sobre tu encuentro con Bucky en el arroyo.

Clint frunció el ceño y te dio su mirada de ‘Estas en problemas, jovencita’. Sabías que lo estabas, pero no podías evitar sentirte feliz de que lo estuvieras. Todavía no podías creer lo que había pasado, lo que habías sentido. Y no lo hubieses echo nunca si no te hubieses dormido hace varias horas atrás.

“¡Te traje zanahorias!” te apresuraste a añadir cuando Clint abrió la boca para seguir reprendiéndote, seguramente. Levantaste la pequeña canasta en donde habías escondido unas cuantas verduras como premio de consuelo, ahora que sabias que el viejo Coulson no sabía cuántas cosechaste.

Clint abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró cuando descubriste las zanahorias, lavandas y limpias. “Yo…” balbuceó, mirando las verduras con anhelo. Tomo una de la canasta y sonreíste en tu victoria, sabiendo que lo tenías domado. Clint noto tu sonrisa satisfactoria, y mientras le daba un gran mordisco a la zanahoria en su mano, trato de poner la expresión más seria e intimidante que podía con la boca llena de comida, “¡No hemos terminado esta discusión! Estas en serios problemas, Salimah”

“Si, por supuesto que lo estoy” dijiste burlonamente, pasando por un lado de él y caminando hacia la entrada de tu cabaña. “Date prisa o me las comeré yo sola” llamaste sobre tu hombro a tu hermano.

Clint corrió detrás de ti hacia la casa, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar tomo la canasta de tus manos y huyó hacia la seguridad de tu hogar. “¡Clint!” gritaste, apresurándote detrás de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene que haber algo especial en ti. No importa donde estas o que estas haciendo, los dioses no te dejan en paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aqui esta! ¡El segundo capitulo! Estoy emocionada, ¿Ustedes no estan emocionados? Porque yo lo estoy.  
> Como siempre, mis gracias eternas a @brightlycoloredteacups que fue mi beta en este fic. La amo y ella merece toda la felicidad del mundo, asi que si puedes ve y deja un lindo mensaje en su perfil, por que ella lo merece, okay?

El mercado estaba saturado hoy; cada rincón y cada puesto de comida cubierto por los cuerpos de las apresuradas personas del pueblo, corriendo de un lado a otro con las manos llenas de víveres. El polvo del suelo se levantaba con cada paso que daban y el aire olía como una combinación de aromas; no completamente desagradable, pero tampoco placentero.

Suspiraste con fastidio cuando otra persona golpeo tu hombro al pasar, casi haciendo que dejaras caer tu propia canasta de víveres. La idea de llenar tu hogar con comida para semanas te emocionaba, la pequeña victoria personal de tener tantas monedas de plata como para comprar un poco más de lo acostumbrado instalándose con fuerza en tu pecho. La emoción te había hecho olvidar lo mucho que odias ir al mercado.

Habías considerado enviar a Clint, pero había tenido un accidente en el bosque la noche anterior, y ahora usa el pequeño golpe en su rodilla como excusa para evitar cualquier actividad física posible. Sabías que no la herida no estaba ni cerca de ser tan seria como él la hacía parecer, pero la mirada que te dirigía desde su cama, rodeado de mantas y almohadas, siempre había sido tu punto débil.

Hiciste lo posible para no tropezar con nada –o con nadie– en tu camino al puesto de especias. La gente del pueblo siempre ha sido escandalosa, algo quisquillosa y un poco chismosa también. Tu madre había tenido ciertos altercados con varios de los habitantes de Ballynoe, casi siempre envolviendo a tu padre. Tal vez fueron esos encuentros los que influyeron a su mudanza a las afueras del pueblo.

El anciano detrás de la mesa que exhibía las especias te dio una mirada aburrida cuando estuviste frente a él, masticando un trozo de pan viejo con la boca abierta. Ignoraste el sonido que hacía y le diste tu orden, jugueteando con la pequeña bolsa de cuero sobre tu canasta llena de víveres. El anciano te miró durante unos segundos más antes de moverse lentamente a buscar tu pedido. Te paraste ahí, esperando a que el hombre encontrara el romero que tanto querías. Ya lo habías visto en la mesa, pero sería descortés agarrarlo por ti misma.

Miraste alrededor para entretenerte, sosteniendo con más fuerza tu canasta y la bolsa de monedas. Puede que el mercado no fuera uno de tus lugares favoritos de Ballynoe, pero a veces sucedían cosas interesantes. Con tanta gente corriendo de un lado para otro, ocupados en sus propios asuntos, los accidentes tienden a suceder. Y en ocasiones como esta, cuando no tienes nada más que hacer además de esperar, te aprovechas de esos pequeños infortunios para entremeterte. A Clint le encanta hacer esto contigo; lástima que le gusta más quedarse en casa y no hacer nada.

Por desgracia, las personas parecían un poco más atentas hoy. No había nada que pareciera a punto de colapsar o caer. Todo está en perfecto orden. Ruidoso y molesto, sí, pero no había ningún riesgo a la vista. Parte de ti se alegró de que nada sucediera; menos alboroto del que escapar. Pero a parte en ti que se aburría hizo pucheros de molestia.

Ahora solo quedaba mirar esperanzadoramente el puesto de telas al que casi nunca te acercabas. No habías fabricado un vestido nuevo en meses, y tus vestidos actuales ya estaban empezando a mostrar los signos del trabajo duro al que los sometías cada día. Acariciaste el pequeño parche debajo de tu pecho, jugueteando con la tela extra que resaltaba con el color verdoso del vestido. Tal vez la próxima vez tendrías suficientes monedas de plata para comprar algo para ti. Por ahora te conformas con comida en tu mesa y un techo sobre tu cabeza.

Suspiraste profundamente y regresaste tu mirada al puesto de especias. Todas las cosas seguían en su lugar: cada bolsa de polvo, ramas amarradas juntas y jarrones llenos de líquidos seguían perfectamente organizados en frente de ti. Todo estaba donde debía estar. Todo menos la zanahoria que descansaba en el borde de la mesa de madera.

Trataste de ocultar tu sonrisa mientras te estirabas para tomar la zanahoria entre tus manos. Era de un anaranjado brillante, casi enfermizo, pero sabias que su sabor no se comparaba al de ninguna otra. Las zanahorias no eran algo que comías muy a menudo solo por el placer de ello, pero habías estado comiendo muchas más las últimas semanas. No podías evitarlo; ¿Qué más ibas a hacer con todas estas zanahorias apareciendo de repente en lugares inesperados?

El anciano frente a ti se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo tu atención de vuelta a él. Estaba sosteniendo el romero que le habías pedido, “Dos monedas de plata.” El hombre le dio un mordisco a su pedazo de pan viejo. Le pagaste y envolviste el romero para guardarlo junto a los otros víveres, guardando la zanahoria con todo lo demás.

Ya casi tenías todo lo que habías ido a buscar, y todavía sobraban bastantes monedas de plata. No tantas como para permitirte algo muy caro, pero lo suficiente como para comprar algo en la panadería. El olor a pan recién orneado te había estado llamando desde que pusiste un pie en el mercado, tentándote como ninguna otra cosa podía hacer.

Justo cuando diste un paso en la dirección de la panadería, un escalofrío subió por tu columna vertebral y erizó los vellos de tu cuello. Te detuviste sobre tus pasos, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario. Niños corriendo de sus madres, mujeres llenando sus canastas de tanta comida como podían y hombres apostando las únicas monedas de plata que les quedaban por un sorbo de aguamiel.

Nadie estaba mirándote o prestándote atención, pero la sensación de una mirada persistía en tu nuca, un calor insistente que se extendía poco a poco por todo tu cuerpo, haciéndote sentir más y más nerviosa.

Trataste de ignorar el sentimiento y seguiste tu camino. Todavía tenías que comprar algunas frutas antes de volver a casa, y con suerte te llevarías un trozo de pan recién horneado también. Pero la sensación de ser observada no se desvanecía. Con cada paso que dabas el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte, como si quien fuera que te estuviese vigilando se acercara cada vez más a ti.

Miraste alrededor, buscando una vez más a quien sea que perteneciera esa mirada, pero de nuevo no viste a nadie resaltante. Trataste de calmarte a ti misma diciendo que no había nada que temer. Había docenas de personas en el mercado contigo, y no tenías tantas monedas de oro como para que un bandido pusiera sus ojos en ti. Tal vez era solo tu imaginación jugando con tu mente. Clint dice constantemente lo paranoica que puedes llegar a ser, pero sabes que él solo exagera.

Te moviste entre el mar de gente durante unos minutos más, apretando con fuerza la canasta contra tu pecho. Querías terminar tus compras lo más rápido posible y volver a casa con Clint. Seguramente allí te sentirías tonta de este momento, asustada por una simple sensación de ser observada que muy probablemente era imaginaria.

Compraste las frutas y pagaste lo más rápido posible a la mujer joven que las vendía, apenas deteniéndote para darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de seguir caminando. Un nudo se había apretado en tu estómago, el latido de tu corazón acelerándose. Era una tontería, pero esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada de verdad se estaba metiendo con tus nervios, y ahora era lo único en lo que podías pensar.

Te apresuraste a correr por el mercado, teniendo cuidado de dejar caer nada de tu canasta de víveres ni de tropezar con nadie. Era extraño; ahora eras tú la que estaba a punto de formar un alboroto si seguías moviéndote tan rápido en un mar tan extenso de gente. Las personas se acumulaban a tu alrededor, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos e ignorándote convenientemente. Esperabas que tanta gente haciéndote compañía disipara el sentimiento de inseguridad en tu pecho, que tal vez con tantas personas mezclándose en la multitud tu observador te perdería de vista y se aburriría.

Un escalofrío subió por tu espalda y el aire a tu alrededor se volvió frio. Casi te detuviste pero el miedo te hizo seguir caminando, pero no llegaste muy lejos. Alguien posó su mano en tu hombro, un toque suave pero firme, el agarre de alguien que no quería hacerte daño pero que sin duda podría hacerlo con facilidad si así lo quería. Tu respiración se atascó en tu garganta y casi dejaste caer tu canasta de víveres.

Miraste sobre tu hombro justo al mismo tiempo que otro aldeano cruzaba por tu camino. Viste un destello de piel pálida y ojos verdes como esmeraldas antes de que el hombre frente a ti empezara a rugir en tu oreja.

Chocaste con él accidentalmente y habías causado que diera unos pasos atrás. Como si eso fuera la peor ofensa que pudieras haber cometido. Empezaste a disculparte, pero el hombre no te dejaba hablar, demasiado sumergido en su ira. No tenías tiempo para esto. Alguien te había estado a punto de tocarte, alguien que todavía podías sentir contigo, detrás de ti. Pero cuando mirabas sobre tu hombro no había rastro de la persona a la que viste.

El hombre frente a ti está gritándote en el rostro. Su apestoso aliento te daba ganas de vomitar, pero cada vez que tratabas de pasar por un lado de él se interponía en tu camino. Estabas empezando a impacientarte también, pero el hombre no parecía mostrar ningún rastro de que se calmaría pronto. Tu solo quieres llegar a casa y fingir que nada de esto había pasado.

“Disculpe, tengo que irme…” Trataste de pasar por su lado otra vez, pero el hombre te tomó del brazo y te empujó de nuevo en tu lugar. La fuerza de su empuje te echó hacia atrás, tus pies tropezando con sí mismos. El hombre está levantando una mano en tu dirección furiosamente, y te pusiste en guardia, lista para defenderte en cualquier momento.

“Todavía no he terminado contigo, chiquilla–”

“Si, ya lo hiciste.”

Una voz femenina interrumpió al hombre, salvándote de un golpe seguro. Aprovechaste la distracción y te alejaste del hombre lo más rápido que podías, caminando hacia atrás y apretando tu canasta contra tu pecho como defensa. Chocaste por segunda vez ese día con alguien, pero esta vez ese alguien no se enfureció contigo. Manos suaves y pálidas se posaron en tus hombros, estabilizándote y manteniéndote en pie. Eran las mismas manos que te habían tocado unos minutos atrás.

El agarre en tus hombros no era fuerte pero si firme, como un gesto para apoyarte y al mismo tiempo para retenerte. Tenías la sensación de que esta mujer tenía algo que resolver contigo.

El corpulento hombre frente a ti se echó hacia atrás, claramente intimidado por la presencia de esta mujer, aunque no entendías como. “No era mi intensión–”

“Sé que no lo era,” la mujer lo interrumpió. Su voz era tan imponente como la de una persona poderosa; la manera confiada y casual en la que hablaba dejaba ver lo cómoda que se sentía en su propia piel. No conoces a nadie que hable de esa manera. Nadie excepto una persona, “pero sugiero que olvide lo que pasó y que siga sus compras. No hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora.”

La mujer hablaba de una manera tan convincente que incluso tú querías solo encogerte de hombros y seguir tu camino a casa, pero sabias que eso no era posible justo ahora. El hombre, sin embargo, no tenía nada que lo detuviera, así que solo asintió frenéticamente y se fue caminando a paso rápido. Observaste como sus anchos hombros y cabeza calva desaparecían entre la multitud, sintiendo las manos de la mujer deslizarse de tus hombros con delicadeza. Tenías miedo de dar la vuelta y mirarla, una sensación que ya habías experimentado antes.

Te diste la vuelta dudosamente, evaluando tus alrededores cuidadosamente; nadie le había prestado atención a tu altercado con el hombre, todo mundo indiferente de la disputa entre dos personas que se chocaron en el mercado.

La mujer frente a ti no era una simple mujer, te diste cuenta casi de inmediato. Tal vez fue porque ya habías tenido encuentros con algo fuera de lo común antes, pero pudiste reconocer eso más rápido que la última vez. No era exactamente alta, pero su figura te intimidaba como si lo fuera, haciéndote sentir como si fueras más pequeña de lo que en realidad eres. No te habías equivocado cuando la viste de reojo antes; tenía un cabello rojo como llamas ardiendo que le colgaba hasta los hombros, enmarcando su rostro a la perfección.

Sus ojos verdes te examinaron cuidadosamente de la misma manera en la que tú lo hacías con ella. Estaba vestida con un simple vestido blanco asegurado a su cintura con una cinta de tela dorada. Sus brazos descubiertos lucían cicatrices viejas, todas las heridas ya curadas. Sus ojos estaban marcados con un resplandor que no habías visto en nadie en tu vida; brillaban como gemas preciosas al sol. A simple vista, no había nada extraordinario en ella, pero sabes que eso no es verdad. Te has encontrado con ojos así antes, y esa mirada no es de un mortal.

La mujer posó su mirada en la tuya y sus labios rojos como manzanas se curvaron en una sonrisa, “Eres aún más bonita de cerca de lo que ellos me dijeron.”

Frunciste el ceño y la miraste con extrañeza. Forzaste a tu boca a moverse y hablarle, no importa cuánto te temblara la voz al hacerlo, “¿Cuáles ‘ellos’?”

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente y se mordió el labio con diversión, pero no respondió tu pregunta. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, haciéndote un gesto para que la siguieras. Miraste alrededor por unos segundos antes de correr detrás de ella. No estabas segura si era la decisión más sabia, pero la parte más curiosa de ti quería saber qué es lo que esta mujer quería contigo. Ahora que estaba de espaldas a ti, podías ver que su vestido no cubría toda su espalada. También tenía cicatrices en sus hombros y entre sus omoplatos.

Caminaste a su lado durante unos minutos, evitando mirarla directamente y en cambio saludando a las personas que conocías. Nadie parecía notar la presencia de tu acompañante, lo cual te alarmaba un poco, teniendo en cuenta el aura de poder que la rodeaba. No entendías como todos se apartaban de su camino con tanta naturalidad si ni siquiera podían verla.

Ella no se esforzó en hacer conversación contigo durante el viaje fuera del pueblo, y estabas agradecida de eso. No sabias que decir ni querías decir algo. La mujer te ponía nerviosa de una manera algo emocionante. No te hacía sentir insegura o asustada como lo había hecho en el mercado cuando te estaba observando. Ahora, en cambio, te ponía los pelos de punta, sí, pero no sentías la urgencia de huir de ella como lo habías hecho antes. Te preguntabas que había cambiado desde entonces.

No fue hasta que saliste del mercado que te atreviste a hablar otra vez, jugueteando con tu canasta de víveres, y rogando para que las palabras salieran bien. “Gracias por ayudarme en el mercado. No quiero pensar en qué habría pasado si no hubieses estado ahí.”

La mujer sonrió en tu dirección y se encogió de hombros, “Siempre es un placer ver como un hombre huye de mi como un insecto.” Dijo juguetonamente. Ningún hombre había huido de ti antes, pero suponías que el sentimiento debía ser placentero. Si tan solo pudieras intimidar a un hombre tan fácilmente como tu acompañante lo hacía. “Estoy segura de que puedes defenderte tu sola, pero trata de no meterte en problemas mientras no estoy.”

Analizaste sus palabras por unos minutos antes de responderle, “No suelo meterme en problemas a menudo. Usualmente evito venir al pueblo para no meterme en este tipo de situaciones.”

“¿Oh?” La mujer alzó una ceja en mi dirección, “Pensé que tenías amigos aquí, por toda la gente que saludaste.”

“Solo son conocidos de la infancia o antiguos amigos de mamá. Nadie cercano.” Te encogiste de hombros con indiferencia. No sabias por que le estabas contando esto a una mujer a la que no conocías en lo absoluto, pero lo estabas haciendo. Tenías la extraña sensación de que ella no iba usar esa información en tu contra, y no sabías cómo reaccionar a eso.

La mujer asintió en tu dirección a manera de entendimiento y siguió caminando, mirando las casas a las afueras del mercado. Aún faltaba una buena media hora antes de que llegaras a tu cabaña, y no estabas segura de si ella querría acompañarte. Todavía no sabes por qué esta extraña mujer te está acompañando durante tanto tiempo, pero la idea de preguntarle qué es lo que quiere contigo hace que tu estomago se revuelva en un lio de nervios.

Saliste oficialmente del pueblo y te adentraste en el verde bosque con la mujer a tu lado. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban en un baile guiado por el viento salvaje, hojas verdes y amarilla cayendo lentamente al suelo. Se acercaba el otoño, y el festival del final del verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No podías estar más emocionada con la idea.

Seguiste caminando al lado de la mujer en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que ella hablara de nuevo.

“No entiendo cuál es el gran alboroto,” dijo firmemente. Te detuviste sobre tus pasos para mirarla, pero cuando te giraste hacia ella, no te estaba mirando a los ojos; miraba tu rostro y tu cuerpo, analizándote. “Eres como cualquier otra mortal.”

Tu estomago se apretó ante el comentario. La mujer se inclinó más cerca de ti, ahora sosteniendo tu mirada pero sin verte a ti en realidad. Estaba viendo tus ojos, buscando algo en ellos. Como si la respuesta a sus preguntas estuvieran ahí dentro.

Parpadeó y frunció el ceño, enderezándose y dejando caer la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de curiosidad. Su postura te intimidaba, tan firme y suave al mismo tiempo, la personificación de la belleza en una tormenta.

“Nunca he comprendido los impulsos de mis hermanos.” Murmuró distraídamente, mordiéndose el labio y sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, el movimiento haciendo que su cabello rojo como una manzana madura se sacudiera con ella. “Pero no dejare que sus caprichos hieran a alguien más.”

No tenías idea de que estaba hablando, pero te esforzaste por hablar con ella de todas maneras, “No eres una mortal, eso lo sé.” Le dijiste, tratando de enderezarte y hablar con seguridad, pero dudabas que tus intentos funcionaran. “Pero sabes que no puedo confiar en ti tan fácilmente.”

La mujer sonrió sínicamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y bufando, “¿Acaso no has tenido ya un encuentro con una divinidad que no quería hacerte daño? No pondría mi confianza en él, pero no creo que James te haya asustado tanto como para desconfiar de mí también.”

Sus palabras te confundieron y te alarmaron al mismo tiempo. No entendías lo que estaba hablando. Estaba claro que sabía del incidente en el arroyo unas semanas atrás, pero no conocías a ningún James que te hubiese ‘asustado’. Negaste con la cabeza y frunciste el ceño, “Lo que pasó esa vez fue–”

“No trates de negar que fue lo que pasó en realidad. Lo sé todo.” La mujer dejó de mirarte y siguió caminando, tu siguiéndola justo detrás. Sus palabras formaron un nudo en tu estómago. Ella parecía sentir tu inquietud, porque se apresuró a aclarar tus dudas, “No estuve ahí, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando.”

“¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó, entonces?”

La mujer sonrió, el brillo detrás de sus ojos mezclándose con diferentes emociones; cariño, fastidio y el más mínimo rastro de preocupación. “Eres todo de lo que habla.”

Trataste de que tu sorpresa y confusión no se mostraran tan abiertamente en tu expresión, pero estabas segura de que estabas fallando. No podías aguantar más tu curiosidad.

“Solo conozco a una divinidad, y su nombre no es James.”

La mujer te miró durante unos segundos antes de devolver su mirada al camino de tierra frente a ella; si no prestabas atención sería muy fácil tropezar con una raíz o una roca y caer plano contra el suelo.

“Siempre olvido que ustedes los mortales no saben la historia completa.” Dejó salir una risa entre dientes, como si toda esta conversación la divirtiera. No sabias como sentirte respecto a eso.

Sus palabras provocaron acciones diferentes en ti. Sabes que no todos los mitos e historias sobre los dioses y divinidades eran completamente correctos. No te sorprendería que hubiera cosas que los mortales como tú no saben, cosas olvidadas o ignoradas a medida que la historia se cuenta de boca en boca durante décadas.

“Cuéntame, entonces.” Le desafiaste. La forma en que había dicho _‘Ustedes mortales’_ te había confirmado lo que ya creías; esta mujer es una diosa. Aunque aún no estas segura de quien. Y justo como aquel día en el arroyo, tampoco sabes si es una deidad buena o una maligna, y no puedes saberlo a menos que te quedes con ella un poco más, arriesgándote al peligro de una diosa con malas intenciones.

El paso de la mujer apenas vaciló antes de lanzarte una mirada sobre su hombro, a pesar de que estabas caminando a su lado. Esa sola mirada te recordó lo simple y mortal que eres, pero no te sentías amenazada de ninguna manera. Era como si la mujer quisiera dejar en claro quienes estaban a cargo de la situación, y mientras odiabas ceder el control tan fácilmente, sabias que tu no eras ni de cerca la persona más poderosa entre ustedes dos. No mentalmente, y mucho menos física.

La mujer lo pensó durante unos minutos antes de voltearse hacia ti otra vez, caminando despreocupadamente por el camino de tierra que te guiaba a casa. “A los mortales no les interesa quienes éramos antes de volvernos divinos, a menos que esté directamente ligado a como dejamos de ser humanos en primer lugar.”

La declaración te tomó por sorpresa. Eso no era lo que esperabas, pero sabias que no debías interrumpirla hasta que acabara.

“Teníamos amigos, trabajos, familias. Teníamos nombres y gustos y pensamientos. Aun lo hacemos, pero eso suele omitirse en nuestras historias. Nadie de tu gente sabe cómo me hice esta cicatriz en mi codo, y a nadie le interesa saberlo.”

“A mí sí.”

La mujer sonrió suavemente, sin importarle que le hubieses interrumpido. Tenías la sensación de esta era la única vez que lo dejaría pasar. “Te lo contare algún día, pero quiero que entiendas algo primero.” Asentiste y cerraste la boca otra vez, concentrándote en sus palabras y en seguir tu camino.

La mujer continuó como si no la hubieras interrumpido, “Te encontraste con Winter, dios de los recuerdos y la voluntad, ¿me equivoco?” Apretaste tu canasta con fuerza, pero asentiste con la cabeza de todos modos. “Supongo que te dijo que lo llamaras Bucky, como lo hace con nosotros.”

Trataste de evitar sentirte de la manera que lo hiciste cuando dijo su nombre. No habías visto a Bucky desde aquella vez en el arroyo unas semanas antes, pero sabias que él si te ha estado viendo a ti. Y aquí estaba esta mujer, esta diosa, que está hablando contigo y tratándote con algo parecido a la amabilidad, aunque no completamente dócil. Ella es cercana a Bucky, alguien que habla con él comúnmente. El pensamiento de estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos te da escalofríos.

Es extraño, si lo piensas bien. Sabes que Bucky ha estado vigilándote, aunque no lo has visto en semanas. Pero lo has sentido; una presencia detrás de ti o a tu lado cuando sales a caminar, o cada vez que te arrodillas en la tierra fresca del campo a plantar o cultivar víveres que muy pronto florecerán. Hay veces que casi puedes sentir su respiración en tu cuello, o un toque suave de su mano en la tuya.

Y ni hablar de las zanahorias que deja por ahí cada vez que estas cerca.

“¿De qué otra manera debería llamarlo, entonces?” Seguiste caminando normalmente. La mujer se encogió de hombros y saltó sobre una raíz de árbol que sobresalía de la tierra. “No hay manera en este mundo que lo llame ‘Mi señor’. Eso no es para mí.”

La mujer dejó salir una risa risueña. El sonido te hizo sonreír como no lo habías hecho en todo el día. “Por favor, no lo hagas. Solo alimentaras su ego. Llevo siglos tratando de que se baje de su pedestal.”

Sonreíste ante el pensamiento. La tensión en el ambiente se había esfumado, aunque todavía te sentías precavida en torno a tu acompañante. Puede que talvez sea amiga de Bucky, pero también puede que este mintiendo. No sería la primera vez que una deidad engañara a un mortal con juegos y mentiras. No querías ser otra víctima.

No podías evitar relajarte a su alrededor, sin embargo. Había algo en ella que te hacía sentir segura. Justo como en el mercado, su sola presencia te calmó de una manera que no lo hacía nadie. Talvez era esa aura de poder que sabias podía vencer a cualquier oponente que se le enfrentara, o la manera en la que aseguró que te protegería de sus ‘hermanos’. Quizás solo era su piel pálida llena de cicatrices viejas que delataban una vida de sufrimiento y supervivencia, pero esta diosa desprendía un poder que nadie podía ignorar.

La diosa sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo, como si estuviera recordando algo que la hacía feliz. “Su nombre de mortal era James. Lo conocí por ese nombre. Bucky es solo un apodo para sus más cercanos.”

Procesaste lo que te dijo lentamente. James, ese era su verdadero nombre. No Bucky, no Winter. _James_.

Caminaste en silencio por unos minutos más, observando tus alrededores. No faltaba mucho para llegar a tu cabaña, y todavía no sabías que es lo que esta mujer quería contigo. Estas al borde de preguntarle, pero no sabías como abordar el tema. Intentaste con otra pregunta que te había estado molestando.

“¿Qué querías decir con no dejar que tus hermanos me hieran?” Preguntaste dudosamente. No querías sobrepasar tus límites, y esa horrible sensación de inseguridad te estaba comiendo viva. Odiabas sentirte vulnerable, pero no había manera de evitar ese sentimiento estando con alguien tan evidentemente más poderoso que tú.

La mujer casi se detuvo sobre sus pasos, pero fue una pausa tan ligera que bien podría no haber pasado. Te miró con sus ojos verdes como las hojas que caían a su alrededor y te dejó ver sus emociones, justo como lo había hecho Bucky en tu primer y único encuentro.

La mujer sonrió con amargura. “He visto como los dioses se enamoran de mortales inocentes y los seducen en su búsqueda de la felicidad. Durante siglos he visto cómo van y enamoran a personas como tú solo por el capricho de hacerlo,  arrastrándolos en el mundo de las deidades. Eso casi nunca termina bien, y creo que tú lo sabes.”

Lo sabias, de hecho. Hay historia tras historia de mortales y dioses que caen perdidamente enamorados, solo para que el dios se aburra con el tiempo de su amante y lo abandone para volver a su vida inmortal. En algunas historias, el mortal no terminaba con vida.

Los mortales no están hechos para estar alrededor de dioses, te han dicho. Lo sabes. Y sabes que aunque Bucky no quiera hacerte daño, tal vez no pueda evitar hacerlo al final de todo.

“Estoy cansada de ver a la gente sufrir. Yo misma he sufrido lo suficiente para todo tu pueblo, y no quiero que mi gente traiga más dolor a los mortales de lo que ya han hecho.” Todo rastro de amabilidad se fue de su voz. La repentina agresividad te puso nerviosa, pero te negaste a retroceder; sabes que su furia no está dirigida hacia ti. Sostuviste su mirada y seguiste caminando a su lado, ignorando la electricidad en el aire. Faltaban unos pocos minutos de caminata hasta llegar a tu cabaña.

“Eres Widow, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que quieres protegerme. A todos nosotros.” Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos verdes de la mujer, y supiste que estabas en lo correcto. “Eres la diosa de la protección y la defensa. No lastimas a los mortales o a los inocentes.”

La mujer parecía complacida con tu respuesta, pero la ferocidad de su mirada no había desaparecido. “No lastimo a _nadie_ a menos que se lo merezcan. Y James tiene un interés especial en ti, Y/N. Él nunca ha actuado así con alguien, y me asusta lo que pueda llegar a hacer.”

No querías pensar mucho en el significado de esas palabras, pero no tenías opción. Widow tenía razón; involucrarte con un dios podría tener consecuencias trágicas para ti, no importa lo bueno o benevolente sea ese dios.

Los árboles se abrieron a tu alrededor, descubriendo el claro en el que estaba tu cabaña. El familiar camino de tierra hacia la entrada de tu casa se veía extrañamente lejos ahora que lo tenías enfrente. Talvez era la presencia de Widow la que te impedía dar un paso dentro de tu propiedad, reteniéndote con ella hasta que la conversación terminara. O tal vez era la figura de un hombre cerniéndose en el claro tan solo a unos metros de ti, a medio camino de tu cabaña.

Bucky estaba agachado en medio de tu jardín delantero, tocando cuidadosamente el arbusto de moras que tú y tu madre habían plantado años atrás. No te miró directamente, pero sabias que él ya te había visto. Podías ver el brillo de sus ojos azules desde donde estabas, y la manera en la que se endurecieron cuando posó sus ojos en Widow. No parecía sorprendido de verla contigo, pero si molesto.

Te paralizaste en tu lugar y trataste de recuperar tu respiración. Widow miraba de vuelta con neutralidad hacia Bucky. Ella tampoco parecía mostrar alguna reacción por su presencia. No estabas completamente segura de que es lo que sucedía, pero no querías interponerte entre ellos en medio de lo que parecía una conversación sin palabras.

Widow apartó la mirada repentinamente, girando hacia ti de nuevo. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, mas reservada de sus pensamientos y emociones de lo que Bucky había sido en el arroyo. Te miró con esos ojos verdes, y podías sentir como una sensación de calidez se extendía sobre ti. Widow tomó su mano en la tuya y la apretó con fuerza, un toque tranquilizador y la vez intimidante.

Se inclinó más cerca de ti, su respiración chocando con la tuya. Estaba tan cerca de ti que podías ver sus pestañas, y no podías encontrar la fuerza para separarte de ella. No querías hacerlo. Estaba haciendo algo contigo, y no querías poner ninguna objeción.

El sentimiento de calidez se extendió por tu cuerpo como fuego ardiente, enrollándose en tus brazos y piernas como vides de uvas en los árboles. Te sentías calmada de repente, como si todas tus preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido con el simple toque de su mano en la tuya.

Tan rápido como llegó, la sensación de calidez se desvaneció. Te sentías normal otra vez, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Widow se separó de ti lentamente, sus ojos brillando con alivio. Diste un paso atrás, tropezándote con tus propios pies.

Widow te había dado su bendición, entendiste de repente. De ahora en adelante, nadie podría lastimarte sin que recibiera algo de dolor en cambio. Habías oído sobre personas con la bendición de Widow; en momentos de peligro o amenaza, la persona bendecida lograba salir ileso de la situación, o daba pelea como ninguna otra.

No tenías idea de cómo pelear o defenderte a ti misma, nada aparte de los pocos golpes que Clint te había enseñado cuando eras más joven. Sin embargo, sentías como un sentimiento de poder estaba ahora en ti. Ya no te sentías tan defensa como lo habías hecho antes. Tenías la sensación de que si alguien llegaba y tratara de atacarte, ya no solo responderías con unas cuantas tácticas de esquivar y golpes descoordinados, si no que darías un pelea de verdad. No sabes de donde vino el sentimiento tan repentino de defensa, pero sabes que de ahora en adelante no será tan fácil derrumbarte como antes.

La realización debió haberse mostrado en tu expresión, porque Widow sonrió con esa sonrisa de medio lado ligeramente burlona, pero no maliciosa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró a Bucky otra vez. Se acercó a ti de nuevo, pero no trató de tocarte como antes.

“Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.” La intensidad en su mirada te dejó saber lo serias que eran sus palabras. Ella de verdad se preocupaba por ti, y no podías evitar sentir que era tu deber borrar ese ceño fruncido de su rostro.

“Lo hare, Widow. Lo prometo.”

Widow te miró durante unos agonizantes segundos antes de que sus labios se rompieran en otra sonrisa. “Natasha. Ese es mi nombre de mortal. Llámame así cuando nos veamos.”

 _Cuando_. No _sí_. La promesa de un próximo encuentro hizo que tu corazón saltara de maneras que no podías explicar. Le devolviste la sonrisa lo mejor que pudiste. “De acuerdo, _Natasha_.”

Natasha te sonrió durante unos segundos más antes de volver su mirada a Bucky, que seguía arrodillado en frente de tu casa. Esperabas que Clint no se hubiese dado cuenta de tu retraso, o de las personas en el patio delantero de su casa.

Bucky se puso de pie y camino hasta ustedes, pero no se veía enfadado o molesto. Mas como preocupado. No entendías como él dejaba sus emociones al descubierto tan abiertamente mientras que estaba frente a ti, pero Natasha no. Te volteaste hacia Natasha justo antes de que Bucky se detuviera frente a ti, pero te encontraste con un árbol alto y viejo en vez de tu nueva amiga. Se había ido, justo como lo había hecho Bucky unas semanas atrás.

Bucky se enderezó y te miró expectativamente. La realización de que estaba justó ahí, en frente de ti por primera vez en semanas te golpeó. No lo habías visto en tanto tiempo, pero su aura de poder todavía podía hacerte temblar. No dejaste que eso te intimidara y te negaste a apartar la mirada.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tú no hablarías primero, Bucky se acercó a ti más de lo que ya estaba y metió su mano en tu canasta de víveres. Ignoró tu mirada de incredulidad mientras rebuscaba entre la comida que habías traído. Reaccionaste cuando su mano emergió con la zanahoria que te había dejado una hora antes en el mercado, llevándola a sus labios y dándole una mordida.

“¿Cuál es tu problema con quitarme mis zanahorias siempre que nos vemos?” Trataste de recuperar dicho alimento, pero Bucky se echó hacia atrás, lejos de tu alcance. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

“¿Cuál es tu problema con dejarme tomarlas tan fácilmente?”

Trataste de alcanzar la zanahoria otra vez, pero Bucky se alejó de ti otra vez. Corriste detrás de él, pero seguía retrocediendo y comiendo la zanahoria, burlándose de ti con su mirada y su sonrisa.

Diste un par de vueltas por el claro de esa manera; tu persiguiéndolo y él huyendo. Estabas a punto de rendirte y solamente lanzarle una roca cuando te diste cuenta de que Bucky se estaba dirigiendo directo hacia un viejo tronco que tú y Clint usaban como asiento en las tardes que juntos cuidan de las plantas de tu madre. Abriste la boca para advertirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sus pantorrillas chocaron con el gran tronco en el suelo y cayó hacia atrás. No pudiste evitar entrar en carcajadas. Te acercaste a él dudosamente, riendo entrecortadamente y teniendo cuidado de que tus víveres no se cayeran de tu canasta.

Bucky estaba de espaldas en el suelo de tierra, mirando al cielo inexpresivamente y masticando tu zanahoria. Sus ojos se desviaron del cielo azul para mirarte a ti en su lugar. “Esto no lo tenía planeado.”

Te reíste más fuerte que antes y te sentaste a su lado, poniendo tus víveres a un lado, lejos del peligro de caerse. Te reíste de él un poco más cuando quitaste el cabello revuelto de su frente. Sus ojos azules como una tormenta te observaron atentamente. Solo se miraron el uno al otro durante varios minutos de silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a apartar la mirada. Pensaste en lo que Natasha te había dicho, y no podías evitar sentir curiosidad por qué diría Bucky si supiera sobre esa conversación.

Él parecía leer tus pensamientos, porque la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más suave, más pequeña. “Natasha ya te advirtió sobre mí.” Era una declaración, no una pregunta. Suspiraste con fuerza y cerraste los ojos, dejando que la brisa de la tarde rozara tu rostro.

Podías escuchar los sonidos del bosque rodeándote; las ramas de los arboles moverse, las ardillas saltando de un lado a otro, los pájaros cantando melodías calmantes. Era extraño pensar en cómo la naturaleza seguía su curso con tanta normalidad cuando tu tenías a un ser más poderoso que todo lo que te rodea justo frente a ti.

Sentiste su mano acariciar tu rostro suavemente, las puntas de sus dedos rozando tu barbilla y tus mejillas. Suspiraste de nuevo, esta vez por razones diferentes. No querías abrir los ojos y romper el hechizo, pero su voz lo hizo de todas maneras.

“Tienes que saber que todo lo que dijo podría ser cierto.” Podías oír la duda en su voz, la esperanza. No quería decirte esto, te diste cuenta, pero te lo estaba diciendo de todas maneras. “Mereces saber en lo que te estas metiendo.”

Abriste los ojos y lo miraste, todavía acostado de espaldas en el suelo, pero observándote tan intensamente como la vez en el arroyo. No sabias si alguna vez te acostumbrarías a una mirada como esa.

Tomaste su mano en la tuya y la apretaste con suavidad, “No estoy segura de sí quiero involucrarme en esto, si te soy sincera.” Confesaste. Viste como su expresión cayó, y no pudiste evitar que la tuya lo hiciera también. Te apresuraste a agregar, “Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, si tú también lo estas.”

Antes de que Bucky pudiera responder, un sonido dentro de la cabaña te hizo separar tus ojos de los de él. Clint estaba dentro de la casa, recordaste. Te sentaste derecha cuando lo oíste maldecir, seguido del sonido de algo pesado golpeando el suelo.  Seguramente había dejado caer algo mientras buscaba algo de comer.

Devolviste tu mirada a Bucky, medio esperando que se hubiese ido, pero seguía ahí cuando te giraste hacia él. También se había sentado, y también estaba mirando la cabaña con curiosidad. “¿Ese es tu hermano, Clint?” Asentiste. Bucky alzó una ceja en tu dirección, “Sam lo ha visto cazando algunas veces. Nunca hubiese pensado que es tu hermano. No se parecen en nada.”

Te reíste y agitaste la cabeza, recordando cuando eras más joven y tu hermano se metía contigo. “Lo sé. Solía decirme que mi madre me había encontrado en un nido de serpientes y se había apiadado de mí, y por eso vivíamos juntos. No teníamos más de diez en esa época.”

Bucky sonrió y se puso de pie, ayudándote a levantarte. Tomaste tus víveres de nuevo y los revisaste para comprobar que todo seguía ahí. Lo único que faltaba era la zanahoria que Bucky te había quitado, pero sabias que era una causa perdida.

Bucky le dio un mordisco a dicha zanahoria, la tensión de su conversación se había ido. O eso es lo que él aparentaba. “Sera mejor que me vaya ahora.” Dijo, mirando a todos lados menos a ti. Trataste de que tu decepción no se mostrara en tu expresión. No había respondido a tu propuesta.

Sonreíste en su lugar, dándole tu mejor mirada de burla, “¿Qué? ¿No hay beso esta vez?” Bromeaste. Bucky solo rodó los ojos, pero te devolvió la sonrisa.

Estabas a punto de voltearte y entrar a la cabaña cuando lo oíste hablar otra vez, “Voy a intentarlo.”

Detuviste todos tus movimientos, esperando a que él hablara otra vez. Bucky dejó caer la zanahoria y retrocedió unos pasos lejos de ti, como si estuviera preparándose para salir corriendo. “Tratare de no herirte, si tu no me hieres a mi primero.”

“¿Cómo podría herirte yo a ti?” Le cuestionaste. La idea sonaba ridícula en tu cabeza.

Bucky dejó salir una risa entre dientes, su compostura relajándose como si se le hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros, pero sus ojos estaban tristes cuando te miraron, “Te sorprendería lo fácil que es hacerme sufrir.”

Clint hizo más ruido dentro de la casa, atrayendo tu mirada a la cabaña de nuevo. Cuando te volteaste hacia Bucky, él se estaba alejando entre los árboles, siguiendo el camino al pueblo, aun que estabas segura de que no era ahí a donde se dirigía.

“¡No esperes dos semanas para visitarme otra vez!” Le llamaste. Por un momento pensaste que quizás no te escuchó, pero entonces miró sobre su hombro, todavía sin dejar de caminar, e incluso a pesar de la distancia todavía podías ver el brillo de sus ojos azules observándote atentamente. Casi sentiste su respuesta contra tus labios.

“ _Lo prometo_.”

Miraste al espacio por varios minutos más antes de escuchar la voz de Clint desde la puerta detrás de ti.

Retrocediste hasta la entrada de tu casa, sintiendo que se te erizaban los pelos de la nuca. La sensación de ser observada volvió, justo como en el mercado. A pesar de saber que Natasha no iba a hacerte daño, el nudo en la boca del estómago no se aflojó. No había ninguna razón para que Natasha te viera desde la distancia, observándote. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes sacudirte la sensación de estar en peligro?

Entraste a la casa y guardaste todas tus compras en sus respectivos lugares, con Clint gimiendo a tus espaldas sobre lo aburrido que había estado ‘Sin ti y lo mucho que extrañé tu comida’.

Esa noche, cuando todo estaba ordenado y limpio, y el fuego en la chimenea se apagaba y la luna brillaba en la parte más alta del cielo, te acostaste en tu cama y pensaste en lo que Natasha te había contado, y en la promesa que Bucky te hizo.

De alguna manera, no podías evitar sentir que entraste en la boca del lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *risa malvada* Algo esta a punto de pasar, mis amores. Y voy a amar cada segundo de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Ballynoe es el nombre del pueblo en el que vive la lectora, y, en caso de que no hayas dado cuenta tu mismo, Amer es un diminutivo de 'America' lo que obvio que si, Amer es Steve. Sam es el dios del cielo y la lealtad, y también es un cambiaformas, por que eso es increíble.  
> Ademas, la agricultura en esto no es exactamente precisa, pero entonces pensé 'A la mierda es mi propio universo, puedo plantar lo que me plazca' así que si, ignora las papas.  
> Quería introducir muuuuchos mas personajes dioses, pero se estaba volviendo muy largo, así que no lo hice. Pero siempre podría hacer una segunda parte (oh Dios Salimah no ya tienes demasiadas ideas para series) si ustedes quisieran.  
> Como siempre, deja un comentario acerca de lo que piensas y déjame saber si vez algún error.


End file.
